An electronic wearable device may be rechargeable. A user may connect the electronic wearable device to a recharging component to recharge the wearable electronic device. For example, the electronic wearable device may include an anode and cathode electrode used to recharge the device when the device is, connected to a recharging component, and each of the electrodes may have an associated electrode pad.